deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Ep. 3 Part 2
Lucas and Naruto arrived at the next Don-Box. "At this Don-Box," Don explained, "there will be one fast-forward ticket, which will allow whoever gets it to skip the challenge." Naruto grabbed the ticket. -------------------------------------------------- EITHER OR: ALL YOU CAN EAT, OR ALL THAT GLITTERS --------------------------------------------------- You will have to decide between eating a five-course meal, or polishing gold watches until the shop-owner approves. After that, its a footrace north. ------------------------------------------------ "Lets eat!" Naruto said. ~ The final five teams arrived as Vegeta and Weiss, Katara and Vincent, and Pit and Goku finished. The three teams got to the next Don-Box quickly. Pit and Goku seemed happy at the prospect of a five-course meal, and Katara and Vincent chose to polish, while Vegeta and Weiss got the Fast-Forward. "All right!" Weiss said. "Lets go! FIRST PLACE!" ~ Ringabel and Mewtwo, Link and Pepsi-Man, Superman and Inkling and Deadpool and Satsuki finished, while the rest of the teams were lagging behind- Jar-Jar and Megaman, Mario and Kyousuku, and Segata and Daddy. ~ "All right, then! First place, Don!" Vegeta said. "Or, not. One hour penalty!" "WHAT!?" Vegeta said. "Weiss, did you...?" When Weiss didnt reply, Vegeta turned south, and sat down. "Lets hope the challenge is hard." ~ Ringabel and Mewtwo chose to polish, along with Link and Pepsi-Man, whereas Superman and Inkling and Deadpool and Satsuki ate. The final three teams finished the first challenge. "Uhh, Naruto, should we be concerned?" Lucas asked. They were on their second course- soup, while Goku and Pit had already begun the fourth- spaghetti and meatballs. "Maybe," Naruto said. "For their hearts." Naruto smiled and kept eating. ~ "Alright! Lets go!" Goku said. "Right behind you!" Pit replied. "I wish we couldve had seconds, though." The two crossed the finish line with 50 minutes on the penalty timer. "Pit, Goku, First place!" "AWWW YEAH!" Pit said. ~ Mario and Kyousuku chose to polish with Segata and Daddy, while JarJar and Megaman ate. Katara and Vincent finished polishing, and Lucas and Naruto finished eating. They came in second and third respectivly, when the penalty timer hit 40. "With the race for first over, the race for not last heats up. While Vegeta and Weiss pray the challenge difficult for their competetors, some are clearing with relative ease. However, others are struggling." Segata and Daddy, along with Link and Pepsi-Man were struggling with the challenge. Ringabel and Mewtwo finished polishing, and Deadpool and Satsuki and Superman and Inkling finished eating. They arrived in that order. Mario and Kyousuku finished and beat JarJar and Megaman, with the timer around 20 minutes. The timer dropped to five minutes when Segata and Daddy finished. They crossed the line. 2 MINUTES Link and Pepsi-Man finished polishing. 10 SECONDS It was close. Link and Pepsi-Man almost made it, but the penalty timer ran out too quickly. Vegeta and Weiss crossed the finish line. "Link, Pepsi-Man, You're cut from the race." Don announced. ~ "You little B****!!! You nearly cost us the race!" Vegeta yelled. "Hey, i was trying to win!" Weiss argued. "You think they wouldnt see you! BUT THEY DID! Never risk it!" Vegeta said. To be continued... Category:Blog posts